


Kennel Club

by Dee_Laundry



Series: sub [2]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Confined/Caged, Dom/sub Play, Double Penetration, Frottage, In Public, Multi, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Laundry/pseuds/Dee_Laundry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five drabble-or-shorter vignettes, in sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/169735">sub</a>; likely won't make sense without reading that first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kennel Club

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [sub](https://archiveofourown.org/works/169735) by [Dee_Laundry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Laundry/pseuds/Dee_Laundry). 



> Written for [kink_bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org)'s December Mini-Challenge.

**confined/caged**

Master and Sirs promise they’ll fuck sub over the crate to show sub how sturdy it is. sub doesn’t even make it through the first fucking before coming – through the wire sides and onto the floor. sub cleans the crate happily with his tongue; it’s sub’s little safe home where Sirs can keep sub until they want him again.

**shaving/depilation**

sub is prone, naked. Sir-Light is rubbing sub’s body with something cold.

“Are you a dog?”

sub has to think. sub is a slut, a hole, a fucktoy. sub always wants to be, always strives to be, a good boy. sub has been, never wants to be again a bad thing, a miscreant. sub is what they want sub to be.

“Sir hasn’t said sub is a dog.”

“That’s right. We’re not into bestiality. Even if we refer to you with dog terms, you aren’t a dog and shouldn’t act like one. To remind you, we’re shaving you clean.”

**rubbing/grinding**

Sirs’ crate is on a trolley; Sirs’ sub is inside. Sir-She is finishing the crate cover, the last tucks and stitches. It’s dark now, covered up, and sub misses Sirs already. sub can’t even smell them – new cloth – and he whines a little.

Sir-She taps the cover, on the left long wall of the crate. “Give me your dick.”

It takes a few very-much-too-long seconds for sub to figure it out, but then sub’s dick is against his briefs, against the wire crate, against the cover, against Sir-She’s fingers, being stroked, pushing back, texture and pressure and Sir-She whispering, “Good.”

**in public**

“Dog show,” Master says, out there. “Cameron laid the sob story on the organizer that I had a rescue mastiff that needed to get accustomed to being around other dogs.”

“Just hearing and smelling them,” Sir-She says. “The poor thing is too traumatized to handle seeing the other dogs, so we need an area that’s fully curtained off.”

“So we can get him out of the cage?” Sir-Light asks, to murmurs of assent.

Sir-Strong snorts. “Hate to admit it, House, but this was actually a pretty good idea.”

“I’ve got a smart best friend, don’t I?”

**double penetration**

A rug is on the floor, but Sirs decide there’s not enough padding between that and the concrete, so instead they lay sub across the grooming table.

Barking fills the air, happy sounds; happy words, too, as the owners are proud of their dogs, calling out to friendly rivals, this and that.

sub has a cock in sub’s mouth and a cock in sub’s ass. The air is a touch cool but the hands on sub are warm, Sirs all saying, “Good boy, gentle now, good boy” as Master laughs, low and fond.


End file.
